Naruto: World Tour
by Nagi-Oki
Summary: Based on my bizarre theory about the Naruto world. Sakura goes to the East Country with Gai's Team to search for her missing friends!
1. Strangers From a Strange Land

Naruto:  
World Tour

By: Nagi-Oki, The Kabuto no Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The villages outside the belt however are based on a theory I have about the Naruto universe. If I'm wrong I'm wrong but this is my fic so siddown and shaddap! Miss conducter here knows where to take you. There'll be danger, adventure, magic, love (both straight and otherwise), and of course low class crass humour. If any of you have a problem with how I portray the characters or what they do or if you're offended, screw you, the horse you rode in on, and the fascist government you support. EFF THE FCC. I LIKE MY FREE SPEACH. As for time, this story takes place shortly after Tsunade becomes the Hokage but before Sasuke abandons the village.

Chapter 1: Strangers from a Strange Land

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING KONOHA!"

That was Naruto's morning battlecry, any other morning he would have slept in or have woken up too groggy to care but today was special. Iruka sensei agreed to spar with him and see how well he learned under the Ero-Sennin (Jiraiya, pervert hermit). He bounced through the apartment day-dreaming as he speedily dressed himself. He was going to show Iruka his Rasengan and blow him away! He could just see the look on his sensei's face. His attention was caught by the sound of hoof-beats outside.

He flung open his window looking for the source of the sound. He saw several heavily armed people riding on horses heading towards the Hokage's office. They were dressed outlandishly, their armor was all metal plates, with chain ringed shirts underneath. The men looked rough and ragged, with long hair and thick beards, even a few of the women riders looked capable of taking on an army.

"Who the heck're they...?"

The young genin scratched his head pondering the strange vistors then thought to himself that maybe Iruka sensei knew something. He grabbed the freshest piece of fruit he had and took off to find his beloved teacher and friend.

It didn't take him long, Naruto soon found his sensei conversing with a young man. He paused realizing he was dressed similar to the riders he had seen earlier. This green haired guy was a few years older than him. He was dressed in hard leather armoring with a sword strapped to his side.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Iruka waved his favorite student over, "I'm so glad I ran into you, I wanted you to meet Maze." He gestured to the green haired individual next to him, who set his golden eyes on Naruto with with an amused grin.

"Yo, smallfry."

"SMALLFRY?" Naruto cried out in indignation. How dare this taller guy call him on his shortness! He rolled up his sleeve, "I'm gunna raise you right off the pavement!"

Iruka stepped in between the two, "Oi! Oi! Naruto! Easy now, Maze is a guest in this village. He comes from one of the villages to the far west."

Naruto huhed and looked Maze over for some indication of where his village was. Surely enough, there was no forehead protector anywhere on his outfit. He repeated his sensei's words, "Villages to the far west...?"

Iruka looked stunned at his student, "Didn't you pay attention when I taught world culture? There are villages all over the world with specialized methods of defense. Maze here happens to be from one of those villages."

"What's left of them anyway...Because of the governments now regulating their own military forces, a lot of villages have been forced to disband. Part of the reason why we're here..."

Naruto scratched his head,this was too much for his simple blonde head to endure. He was about to open his mouth when he noticed three more people approaching, similar to Maze's age and attire. Two looked identicle with their wild blonde hair and light hard leather outfits. The one had a light teenage mustache and the other was clearly a girl. The guy in the back had a cloak on and it was hard to see his face and body, he had a falcon perched on his shoulder.

Maze grinned seeing these people show up, "These are the members of my team, That's Dagger and Steel, the fastest runners EVER. And that guy's Vulvine, the smartest tracker in the moors, there's NOTHING he can't find and that's one of his partners Windzer."

Naruto nodded to Maze's comrads, they still looked weird in his mind and totally out of place. But they didn't seem too upset or even bothered by the stares and murmurs of the people of Konoha. They carried themselves with complete confidence in themselves. His thoughts were shattered by a loud screech in the sky. He looked skyward to see another falcon flying high above them.

"Engvall...Not a good sign..."

The guy known as Vulvine spoke in a monotone clipped voice held out his arm onto which the bird landed. Maze looked to the bird, "Didn't Bindo and the captain take him?"

"They caught up with us that quickly? I didn't think it was moving that fast..."

Dagger folded her arms, looking to Maze for their orders. Maze was silent for a minute, "Alright, Dagger, take off your braces. You're gonna stretch your legs..."

At this the wild haired blonde smiled, eagerly reaching down to unhook the two large metal cuffs attached to her ankles. They fell to the ground with a loud crunch. She nodded to Vulvine who let the bird take off, flying off into the distance. Dagger tensed then shot off running at a clip that made Naruto and his teacher blush. The only trace of her was the cloud of kicked up dust rising into the air.

"E-excuse me Maze, what's this all about..." Iruka was now curious about what was going on. Naruto however decided to inspect the cuff. He went to pick one up and winced, it was heavy, very heavy.

Maze cleared his throat, "Uh yea, that's another reason why we're here. A few members of our party were tracking a monster that was headed this way."

"A MONSTER?"

Naruto almost jumped hearing this, "And it's headed for Konoha?"

"It's already here."

Naruto and Iruka jumped hearing Dagger speak behind them.

"How long were you there?" Cried Iruka.

"A few seconds, Maze you better come see this..."

Dagger lead the group down the trail she blazed through the woods with her speed. Iruka insisted that he and Naruto go with them to see what was going on. Dagger led them to a small clearing, she turned and blocked Naruto's path, "Maybe it's better you just wait here, this isn't a pretty scene..."

"Hey! I may be young but I'm not a chicken! If you can take it I can take it!"

"I never said you were but this is a nasty kill."

At the word 'kill', Iruka pushed past Dagger and looked two see two crumpled figures lying torn and tattered on the ground. He swallowed, "Naruto...please stay back..."

Naruto silenced his protests, if Iruka was this shaken up he had better keep he distance. Maze approached the bodies. He looked over the remains with a clinical eye, "Fenris was here..."

Vulvine was looking over some disturbed brush and broken branches, "From what I can tell, the beast caught them while they were talking. Judging by the amount of disturbance, this wasn't a planned kill. It was spontaneous, spurred by the thing's hunger."

"There was no joy in this kill for him..." Maze touched the flesh wound sniffing it, "This was a feed kill, just to keep him going. He took them out fast and stuffed himself. Two hours old, he's probably scouting the town, looking for good feeding grounds..."

"Wait a minute!" Iruka clasped a hand on Maze's shoulder. "What do you mean 'him'? You know what did this!"

Before Maze could answer, a man much older than Iruka stepped out of the underbrush. He was another tall muscled barbarian. But he had a patch over his left eye,and gray hairs growing into his long beard and hair. He spoke in a deep commanding voice, "Good deduction Maze. And as for HIM, it's a monstrous wolf beast. A heartless killer of children and hound of hell...We call it Fenris."

Iruka swallowed looking over the remains of the two unfortunate ninjas. He looked over at Naruto who was starting to get antsy, trying to peak around Dagger who was still holding him at bay. Maze took a blanket out of his pack and covered the bodies. Iruka felt a slight sense of relief that these strangers were professional about this.

"Captain, where's Bindo? Don't tell me that sylvan dumb flaked out..."

The captain shook his head, "He's tailing Fenris around the village. Maze please tell me the trappers are here..."

Maze shook his head, "The other ship didn't have the nuts to brave the storm. They're one day behind us."

The captain closed his eye, considering their options. Naruto walked over to Iruka's side, looking curiously at the blanket covered figures.

"Sensei, what's going on? What happened?"

Iruka patted Naruto's head, trying to convince him nothing bad was going on, "Just a problem with a wild animal. I'm sure these fine people have it all under control."

"Eh? But they're talking about some Ferris thing and whose this big guy and why?"

Maze grabbed the blanket and lifted it, showing Naruto the remains underneath. Naruto froze, his eyes locked on the carcasses on the ground. Iruka turned on Maze, "Why did you do that?"

Maze spoke seriously to Naruto, "Picture a wolf the size of a bull, four inch fangs, three inch claws, blood red eyes, and a REALLY bad temper. Now picture that wolf turning your little village into it's own personal feeding trough."

Maze let the blanket fall down on the figures before turning to the captain, "Sir, we don't have time to wait on the trappers. But you know and I know we can't tackle it without 'em. I say...we recruit what shooters from this village we can and get this bastard as fast as we can."

The captain was silent fror a minute, before he let out a soft chuckle, "It's a risky and desperate gambit you're proposing, but it's what I would have done in your situation...Very well, little boy!"

Naruto looked up, knowing he was being addressed, but the size and authority of this powerful figure had him hesitate about being called on his shortness.

"I need you to round up a small group of people to help us. They gotta be brave, have good aim, and a good amount of nerve in 'em. But try to keep as quiet as you can about this. If people panic, then Fenris'll have a field day picking them off. If ya do that for me son, you can have this."

The captain held up a kukri blade that almost glimmered in the youth's eyes. The blade was sharp and even, well crafted. The handle was covered in a red leather bound tightly to the metal frame, and the pommel was quartz crystal. Naruto's eyes lit up looking at the blade, he had never seen a type of knife or dagger like that.

He immediately saluted the captain, "Yessir!" And turned running off to assemble the crew he was ordered. The captain grinned, watching the boy run off.

"Gods Captain, do you have to play grandpa to every kid you meet? It kinda does nothing for your tough guy image."

The captain chuckled heartily, "Never mock the bond between a teacher and a pupil young Maze. Besides, the lil' squirt reminds me of you at that age."

Maze hmphed, "Oh please, I wasn't THAT unsightly as a kid. And I had more compitence than THAT."

Tsunade yawned loudly as she put aside some finished paperwork, pulling fresh unread files onto her desk. She sighed, being the Hokage was dull and repetative at times. Shizune looked up from Ton-Ton to her mentor, "Tsunade-san? Would you like me to make you some coffee or tea?"

"Thank you Shizune, I could use some tea...Another file to fill out and I think I'll collapse into a coma..."

Shizune was about to get up when suddenly the doors flew open, kicked open by a massive muscular man. The man was easily over 6 feet in height, his face was drawn up in a frown,his long blonde hair and mustache framing his manly chin and face. His piercing blue eyes scanned the room falling on the surprised face of Tsunade.

"You! Haggy! I'm here to see the Hokage! Get yer saggy in gear an' bring 'im out!"

Shizune was about to protest when Tsunade waved her hand down, "Scram little man, I'm the Hokage and I don't take kindly to rude visitors!"

The man laughed heartily, "You have to be kidding, I asked for the Hokage not his personal call girl! Now be a good tart and go fetch him, NOW!"

Tsunade got up slamming her fists down on the desk, "Just who the hell do you think you are! I see I'll have to teach you some manners!" She vaulted over the desk, thundering up to the big man.

Now this fight hadn't gone unnoticed. Several chuunins had gathered outside the office to watch. Kotetsu shook his head, "Dead man walkin'..."

Genma nodded in agreement, chewing on a toothpick, "This guy must be suicidal..."

The man glared down at Tsunade, "Don't test me woman, I've killed harpies prettier than you without batting an eyelash. Knocking off an old crone like yourself don't mean much to me!"

"Your voice is getting on my nerves, I'm gonna enjoy splitting you right down the middle!"

"Are you ready to die TART?"

"Only if I can get a big hug first!"

The two burst into laughter and hugged each other close. Tsunade almost vanishing in the big man's biceps. Shizune and the chuunins were silent as they stood there confused and more or less shocked. Jiraiya happened to amble along at that time, he looked over Izumo and Kotetsu, "What's going on?"

Izumo rubbed his head, "I think all the concussions I've gotten over the years have finally taken effect..."

Kotetsu added, "Not to mention all the alcohol that's killed off most of my brain..."

The big man turned and smiled at Jiraiya, "You useless sack of monkey nuts! Good to see you!"

Jiraiya burst out laughing, "Same to you, you godless son of pig!"

Shizune whimpered, "Tsu-Tsunade-san...?"

Tsunade turned to her protoge, "Sorry Shizune, that's just a greeting between us old friends. This is Otis, an old friend of mine from Green Knot. Jiraiya and I knew him from long ago."

Shizune breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought you two were about to kill each other."

Otis, the big man, looked up from the friendly headlock he had Jiraiya in, "Me? Kill ol' Tsunade? Hah! We'd both die of exhaustion before we'd ever get THAT far!"

Tsunade invited her old friends inside, eager to escape paperwork if even just for a little while, "C'mon in! What brings you so far to our neck of the woods...?"

An hour later Naruto had rounded up all the genins plus Shikamaru in the forest. Maze looked over the group, appraising everyone quickly before turning to the captain, "Looks like we're stuck."

Naruto bounced up and down, "Can I have the knife now captain sir please?" The captain only grinned and patted Naruto's head fondly.

"A warrior is rewarded AFTER their mission son. You help us pull it off and you can keep it."

Shikamaru, the only chuunin present aside from Iruka, blinked looking at the strangers, "Wait a minute, Naruto's getting paid for this and we're not? Pff, how troublesome."

A sudden gust of wind picks up, the group braces themselves as Dagger and Steel return carrying bow and arrows. The speedy twins depositing the weapons on the ground, the ninjas looking over the strange weaponry. Maze picks up a bow and an arrow, he knotches the arrow and pulls back. He takes steady aim then sends the arrow flying, catching a leaf against the tree trunk.

The genins oohed, impressed by the action. They turn looking at Maze, wondering what the stranger wants them to do. Neji was the first to speak up.

"Exactly who are you and what's this all about? Naruto was a bit sketchy on the details."

Iruka stepped forward, "I'll answer that, students we have a small situation. These people here are extermination specialists, they've tracked a hostile beast to this village and need our help getting rid of it."

Sasuke looked over Maze, sizing him up, he was a little older and definately well trained for combat. He'd definately have to keep his Sharingan ready in case he did something special. He raised his voice to speak, "If these specialists are so good then why do they need our help?"

Maze narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, half ready to step up to the little punk and give him a hard lesson. Iruka held up a hand, "Sasuke, half their team is still trying to get here. So they're short handed and Konoha is our village. This is our time to show them we ninjas are up to anything!"

Shikamaru sighed, "If that's the case, shouldn't WE just take on the beast ourselves?"

This got the group murmuring amoungst themselves. They were a village of ninjas, why did they need some outsiders to get rid of a beast? Their idle chattering was broken up by the high pitched scream of Shikamaru. Maze had taken the remainders of one of the ninjas and taken the liberty of showing it to the students, especially him.

Iruka snapped at Maze, "Will you stop scaring the hell out of the students PLEASE!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat, staring into the glazed over eye staring back at him, "Ok, ok, we need help! Just get THAT out of my face!"

Maze returned it to the blanket, "Ok, we've got a few hours to prepare. We hunt under the cover of darkness. Until then, it's shooting practice for the lot of you."

Naruto hurriedly grabbed a bow, "Easy as ramen! A ninja is a MASTER of weaponry! You just take this thingy here and pull this here...andooowww!" Naruto rubbed the inside of his forearm that the string struck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then took the bow from Naruto, "Here dobe, let me do that for you." Sasuke quickly knotched an arrow, showing Naruto what he did. Then he drew back the arrow, aiming for the same tree Maze hit. He loosed the arrow, smiling to itself as it hit the tree a mere inch above Maze's.

The captain nodded his approval, "Very good son, Fenris is as good as gone with you on our side."

Maze fahhed, stepping past Sasuke with as much respect for him as drooling dog. His attention was on the few girls of the group. Sakura blushed as Maze stepped over, he smiled wistfully, "An who might be?"

Sakura blushed, "I MIGHT be Sakura."

Maze ahhed, getting down on his knee before her, taking her hand in his and gently kissing it, "Your hair has the pail beauty of the flower of your namesake."

Sakura almost melted on her feet, this green-haired foreigner was charming. He was paying attention to her, he even got down on one knee for her. Inner Sakura was screaming how like a romance novel. The other girls giggled, but someone was fuming.

Lee pushed forward getting in front of Maze, "How dare you afront Sakura-san like that! You-you...playboy!"

Maze looked at Lee for a moment, "Sorry frogger, I'm straight. I think that guy over there might have a thing for ya though." He pointed at Sasuke who was knotching another arrow. He got up, stetching out.

"Ok girls, I hate asking you for this but I'm gonna need a volunteer to be bait. Everybody knows monsters just LUUUUUUUUV beautiful virgin girls and I can tell I'm looking at the best this village has to offer."

This earned a collective giggle from the four. Lee however pointed out, "Risk their lives against a monster? Are you crazy?"

"Look grasshole, it's safe, Dagger and Steel'll have their back. And no one's faster than those two."

Steel grinned, smacking elbows with his sister, "He ain't lyin'! But pick a light one Maze, I'm not lugging a chunker at top speed."

This earned the blonde a collective death glare from Ten Ten, Sakura, and Ino. Hinata just fiddled with her fingers, feeling a little nervous. The captain stepped up to Hinata, knealing down to her level, "How about you dear? This is an important job and I think you're the right girl for it. As Maze said, Dagger and Steel over there will be protecting you. And I'll die first before I let anyone here come to harm."

Hinata blushed, stammering a little as she thought the offer over. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Neji looking at her with an arrogent smirk. He knew she was going to back out, and that thought made her mad. She looked to the captain with confidence, "Leave it to me, captain sir!"

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set and the group had practiced to the best of their abilities. Maze had borrowed Akamaru for a demonstration, after getting the pup to stand on a stump and stay for more than a second Maze knealed down, "Ok, I'm only going over this once, so PAY CLOSE ATTENTION."

Maze pointed along Akamaru's neck, midsection, and hind quarters, "Ok, these are the three spots you're aiming for. The arrows are specially barbed so the more he struggles the deeper they'll work in. Once you've got the arrows in brace the ropes around the nearest tree and pull tight. While Dagger and Steel distract him, the captain and I'll move in for the kill. We only get one shot at this so we have to make it count."

Naruto hmmed looking over Akamaru, "Ok so these three areas right? And we just hold him down while you have all the fun?"

The captain chuckled, "Trust me boy, it's not as easy as it sounds. I've had forty years experience killing monsters and this job is the hardest. The beast'll hurt, hungry, and mad as hell. So it'll be harder to get a safe opening in."

Sakura and Ino looked down at the bolas they were given, "And we get his legs so he can't run or kick right?"

The captain nods to the girls, "That's right, this operation requires perfect timing so no one fires until I give the word..."

Just then a slim indidual slid out of a tree trunk, walking out of it like he just stepped out of a shower. This guy was slim with brown hair and tanned skin. His loose tunic shirt and leather pants indicated he was with the group. His face was strangely young looking, and his ears were pointed. The group watched him in silence.

Maze sighed, "I guess you guts don't have wood elves this far east huh? This is Bindo, he's been following the monster for us." He paused leaning in closer and sniffing the elf's face. He grimaced, "Make that getting wasted at the local bar...what's wrong with you!" THWAK

Bindo owwed and rubbed the new lump on his head, "I'm not drunk! I wanted to taste the local stuff is all! Geez!"

"Did you lose Fenris?"

"No he's asleep in his new den about 60 yards that way."

Maze hmmed, they were in perfect position then, they didn't need to pack up and move out. He turned to Hinata, "And you remember what you do right?"

"I-I lead him back here to you guys. Then I hide from the skirmish."

"Very good, and when we're successful how bout we throw a big party in your honor. A hero's banquet!"

Naruto woohooed, "Will there be ramen?"

Ino squealed out, "Will there be more cute guys?"

Kiba grinned, "How about hot babes?"

Maze hehhed, now THERE was motivation to succeed. He turned, the sun had completely set and darkness was falling, "Ok, everyboy take cover. Bindo, take the twins and Hinata here on ahead. It's time our honored guest made an appearance."

To Be Continued... 


	2. Hungry Like the Wolf

Naruto:

World Tour

By: Nagi-Oki, The Kabuto no Miko

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. The foreigners and weirdoes they meet is another story.

Chapter 2: Hungry Like the Wolf

The soft whistle of the wind through the trees and constant thumping of her straining heart was all that Hinata could hear as Bindo vanished back into the forest. She trembled looking around the dark forest, it seemed so...forbidding, at night. She clicked on her flashlight looking around as she stepped quietly through the brush.

Hinata told herself, you can do this Hyuuga Hinata. Neji's wrong, you're not a coward! It's ok to be a little scared, just do your best or else the monster will eat the village. She swallowed, no preassure at all...

Not to far from the lost Hyuuga, red eyes watched as she fumbled in the darkness. The rancid stench of it's breath withering the foliage it touched. The long tongue slathered it's teeth as it strained against the excitement of it's beating heart. This one was pure innocence, sweet and timid like a delicate little rabbit. It would enjoy tainting and ruining such purity.

Hinata spun around hearing movement behind her, a part of her was terrified beyond rational thought. She wanted to run, but she had to be sure the beast would follow her. She fought that voice in her head telling her to run and forget the mission. She heard a growl from the bushes behind her.

As she turned, she trembled violently. There stepping out of the foliage was a wolf as big as an ox. It's red eyes focused on the pale eyed beauty, the murderous intent all present and consuming within those orbs. The massive paws pressed towards her, the beast towering over her, taking in the scent of her fear.

Hinata was paralyzed with fear, THIS was the monster? There was no way she could out run it. But something in her told her to run like hell. She turned closing her eyes and running as fast as he legs could propel her. She could have sworn she heard the wolf laughing as it chased after her.

Neji was worried, if anything happened to Hinata it would be on his head. Dammit! Why didn't he stop her and make someone else play bait? Why did she have to go out of her way to prove she wasn't a coward? Neji murmured softly, "(God, it's Neji...If you protect Hinata hime from the monster, I promise I'll...I'll...(sigh)...I'll TRY being a more pleasant person...)"

Maze watched from his vantage point in the trees, he could sense the ninjas getting antsy. They weren't making too much noise so he didn't have to go dispense discipline. He turned hearing Bindo moving in the tree. Bindo spoke, "He took the bait, he's heading here."

Maze turned to the group, "Heads up ninjas, we got company coming."

Hinata ran, ducking between trees, trying to make this chase as tough as possible for Fenris. If it wasn't for her Byakugan she would have gotten lost, she saw the group hiding and was heading straight for them. She ran into the clearing, stopping under the tree Maze hid in to catch her breath.

The wolf stepped into the clearing, casually as if it had all the time in the world to chase Hinata. Upon seeing the sheer mass of muscle, fur, and teeth enter the clearing all thoughts unified in one stunning realization.

"We're gonna need bigger arrows..."

The captain watched from his vantage point, ready to give the signal. He was just waiting for the right moment. Hinata stared up into those blood red eyes, shivering with terror. The rancid stench of the wolf's breath was almost enough to choke the very breath from her, and it was getting closer. It was right on top of her. It opened it's maw displaying the row of sharp teeth, eliciting a soft whimper from Hinata. It lunged forward, mouth agape, looking to snatch up Hinata in one quick snap.

SWOOOSH-

The wolf snapped it's jaws shut in the space previously occupied by Hinata. The captain waved his hand, the ninjas stood taking careful aim and loosing a small volley of arrows. The beast let out an outraged growl as the arrows struck, sinking in deep. Everyone then braced their lines against the trees as the beast began to thrash.

Kiba growled, "There's no way we can hold it for long!"

Iruka called out, "Hold it steady!"

Steel skidded to a stop with the trembling Hinata in his arms by Neji. He set her down, "Help hold the beast tight!" Then he sped off, delivering a whack to Fenris' maw. It was strong enough to hurt the beast but it grabbed it's attention. Now snapping at the speeding figure swatting and smacking it.

Sakura and Ino were straining to hold it's feet with the ropes, even with Iruka and Vulvine's help. The beast was much stronger and it was livid mad. Sakura let out a gasp when she saw Fenris rear up, Sasuke lost his footing and was yanked through the dirt out into the clearing.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The Uchiha survivor looked up into the deathly eyes of the wolf in time as it's massive paw pinned him to the ground. He grunted trying to get up but the paw was to heavy to lift.

Naruto was about to drop the rope and go help Sasuke when Dagger's hand stopped him, "No! If you let go the wolf'll have more freedom of movement."

Naruto growled, "I can't let that thing kill Sasuke!"

The captain ran out from the brush, swinging his sword at Fenris' face, "C'mon you ugly bastard! Pick on someone more your size!"

Fenris snapped at the captain who easily dodged the wolf's jaws.The wolf snarled then turned to the ninja he pinned. Sasuke swore he could see the thing smiling at him as it ground it's paw into his back, making him groan out in pain. The captain eased off.

Maze watched silently from his spot, "(Crap...we're at a Mexican standoff...)"

The captain stood up to the wolf, waiting for it to make it's next move. He knew he couldn't deliver the final blow. He'd have to get Maze an opening or else they were going to be here all night. He thrust his sword into the ground, then took off his gloves.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "What's he doing?"

Steel grit his teeth, "Something stupid and dangerous. CAPTAIN! Don't do it!"

Fenris snarled and lunged forward, the captain caught the wolf's jaws, holding it's mouth open with his bare hands. The beast snarled and shook it's head, trying to shake off the captain but the man's resolve was strong. His dilligence in holding the beast paid off when Fenris lifted it's paw off Sasuke and slashed at the soldier.

"CAPTAIN!"

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran back into the safety of the underbrush. The captain held on as the wolf's claw ripped off the armor plating, casting it aside. Blood soaked into the material of his clothes as he strained to hold the wolf back. Then suddenly the wolf stopped, Maze was in a knealing position beside the captain, his sword drawn and ppointed downwards. Then the wolf's head came loose and fell to the ground along with the hulk of it's body.

Maze got up, "Thank you for the set up captain."

The captain fell to his knees clutching his midsection, "Gettin' too old for this shhiii"

Dagger and Steel were there in a flash, steadying their mentor as the ninjas came out from hiding. Vulvine stepped forward taking a pack from his side, "Let me see the wound captain..."

Maze moved his teacher's arms, the visible wince on his teammate's face told him immediately what had to be done. He stood, "Dagger, go to the village and to the main building let the leaders know what happened. Vulvine, tend to the captain, do all you can for him out here. Steel, you've been grazed on your arm, clean the wound then go back to the ship and fetch us a stretcher."

Hinata gasped hearing Maze's statement, she turned to Steel pulling a small jar of ointment from her jacket, "Please use this Steel-san, I didn't know you were hurt."

Steel blinked then held up a hand, "It's ok kid, only a scratch."

Hinata held out the ointment, he could tell she'd hate herself if she didn't help him in some way. He reluctantly took the jar with a small, "Thanks, but I'll be ok."

Sasuke approached but Maze turned, staring into his dark eyes with his own golden eyes. Sasuke read the intent of those eyes clearly, he gave that look plenty of times to others when they irritated him in one way or another. But the intensity in those golden irises spoke volumes louder than his did.

The captain patted Maze's hip, "Ease off Maze, it wasn't his fault."

The young Uchiha blinked as Maze turned back, was he blaming him for what happened? He uttered a soft, "Thank you..."

The captain gave a pained smile in return, reaching up with his clean hand to mess up Sasuke's hair, "I promised none of you would die on my watch..."

Maze said, "Then move your arms so you won't die on our watch."

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's office, Otis was seated on one side of the desk with Jiraiya by his side while Tsunade and Shizune sat on the other side. Tsunade held her hand to her chin considering what Otis was proposing.

"And that's our proposal. It's not the greatest idea, but it's the only thing we can come up with."

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "I have to say...I don't hate it. You've got one vote in your favor Otis."

Shizune raised her hand, "I second the idea, this might actually strengthen them in the long run."

"Well Tsunade, what's your verdict?"

The Hokage closed her eyes, thinking it over, "I'll give you an answer tomorrow. I want to think about this for a little..."

Otis nodded, respecting Tsunade's choice, "You've always had my respect as an opponent and friend, I'll accept your answer whatever you decide."

Suddenly the doors burst open as Dagger ran into the room, Otis immediately got to his feet, "Dagger! What's the meaning of this?"

"Master Otis! We've engaged Fenris and won, but the Captain's badly wounded! Maze and the other's are taking him to out base camp at the river."

Otis looked to Tsunade then back to his subordinate, "Tell them I'm on my way. Tsunade, this is Knot business but"

Tsunade was already on her feet, "I'll help in anyway I can. I owe the man that much."

With the help of the students Maze and Steel got the captain back to the campsite. They laid him in a small tent where the medical tenders could take care of him. The two exited the tent to the worried faces of the ninja helpers. Maze flashed the group a thumbs up, "Congratulations, you just killed your first monster. Now why doncha all just head on home, I'm sure you're all late as it is..."

Iruka cleared his throat, "Actually, we're all very concerned for your captain. His wounds look rather serious..."

Maze waved a hand, "Captain don't like people fussing over him, it's better if you just head back. We've got it under control."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Steel groaned, "Looks like Captain's still fighting the healers."

Maze yelled into the tent, "Hey ya old bastard! Let them work or I'm comin' in there to hold you down!"

Naruto pushed past Steel and ran into the tent, he saw the captain swatting the two healers away from him, "Get out now or I'll throw you out myself!"

Naruto ran to the bedside, grabbing the old man's arm, "Hey! They're just trying to help you! Knock it off, you old fart!"

This elicited a laugh from the captain, the old man rubbing Naruto's head, "Aah, I don't want'em to waste anything on an old coot like me. I think it's time I retired, permanently. I'm too old, hunting beasts' a young man's game."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "You're just giving up! C'mon that wolf didn't hit you that hard!"

The old man ignored the boy's protests, his blood soaking through the blanket over him as he reached to his belt. He unhooked the dagger and held it up, "Ya did good for your first time kid, you've earned it."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't want the stupid knife! You can keep it, just don't"

"Maze, come in here!"

The green haired youth stepped in next to Naruto. He looked to his mentor, "Yes sir?"

"Maze, you're the most promising student I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. Which is why I'm sorry this promotion comes to you so late. I'm promoting you to captain of your group, you've worked hard and you've earned it. Captain."

Maze raised his head, his eyes still on his teacher. He made a fist with his right hand and slapped it to his right shoulder, "Thank you captain, it was an honor working with you."

"Hey! Hey! Don't you change the subject! If you die old man, I'm gonna beat your ass back to life!"

Maze looked to Naruto, "Kid, the captain's been doing this for over 50 years. He's lived a rich full life. Don't take away his dignity in death. I don't want him to go either but if it's what he wants, he's earned that decision."

Naruto looked down for a minute, the green haired warrior was right. He steeled himself then gave the same salute Maze gave the Captain. The Captain smiled as he shakily handed the dagger to Naruto. He took the dagger and offered a small smile. The Captain coughed, "Don't worry son, we'll see each other again. But not for a good while..."

Maze put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, guiding the youth out of the tent. Naruto looked up at Maze's face, how could he be so stone-faced while someone close to him was dying. True, he himself barely knew the old man but that didn't diminish the fact that he cared. It was always the same, even when Haku died he couldn't help but mourn for him and Zabuza too. Death was a part of a ninja's life, but all the same it was something he hated. Naruto was drawn from his angst by the sounds of approaching horses.

The riders he saw earlier that day had just arrived, the leader had Tsunade hanging onto him from behind. They dismounted and ran to the tent. Maze didn't turn or acknowledge them, he stood with his back to the tent. Naruto looked back, he saw Tsunade touch the Captain, then shake her head covering him with the blanket. The Captain had left them...

The next day the sun didn't rise, the sky was a dismal pitch of gray clouds that offered less rain than smoke. The village of Konoha was mourning the loss of the two ninjas lost to the hunger of Fenris. Naruto attended the funeral, despite the fact he barely knew them at all. He was just leaving when Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

He turned, "I wanna go pay respect to the Captain. He was a nice guy and I just want to say goodbye."

Sasuke was walking by, but stopped when he heard Naruto. He turned, looking at his teammates, "It's only polite, I guess..."

Naruto spoke up, "You better go see him Sasuke, it's your fault he got hurt in the first place!"

Sasuke tched, "It was an accident, my foot slipped dobe."

Sakura snapped at the two, "It was NOBODY'S FAULT!"

The two boys were silent, staring at the loud girl who only blinked then said, "Let's all go together ok?"

About an hour's journey brought the team to the campsite where the Captain lay. In the light of day they could make out the ships that brought the visitors from afar. The carved dragon heads were hideous, eliciting a cringe from the group but they continued to the large tent. Inside the people were sitting at a make shift table. They were eating, drinking, and talking as if it was a normal meal for the group.

Naruto quickly spotted two familiar faces and bee-lined through the crowd towards the twins. Dagger looked up from her tankard, a bit surprised to see them, "What brings you three here?"

Sakura looked around at the casually dressed party, they were still clad in all black from the funeral in their village. They must have looked extremely out of place here, "We uh...came to pay our respects to your Captain?"

Naruto looked around, "A guy just died and you're throwing him a party? You westerners are WEIRDOES!"

Steel gulped down some of his tankard, "This is the wake actually, the funeral takes place in an hour after everyone's settled. C'mon'n join us! The Captain wouldn't want us crying over him, so we're gonna get wasted in his memory."

Dagger pushed her half drunk brother aside, "It's really not in our nature to display emotions like sadness, so most of our people equate sadness with drunkeness. The more wasted you are the sadder you feel supposedly, my brother just uses this as an excuse to indulge himself. Right, lush?"

Steel answered his sister by pouring himself another round. She sighed as she shook her head in resignation. Sasuke noticed at the head of the table sat the same big guy who rode up with Tsunade the other day. In fact Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting with him. Dagger looked to where Sasuke was looking, "Oh, that's our leader, Master Armsman Otis Aurelias Bakanetsu. I think he's extra drunk because the Captain was his cousin...A terrible loss indeed, he was a good man. A very good man."

Sasuke shook his head, this didn't concern him. It wasn't as if he knew the guy that well, it was true that if the Captain didn't fight the wolf he probably would have been killed but that's beside the point. It wasn't his friggin' fault, he slipped! It was an accident, pure and simple! Then why was he here? He looked up and almost jumped when he saw the golden lion-esque eyes of Maze staring back into his own. How long was Maze standing there before he noticed? And how long was he going to stare into his eyes before he went away. Something about the intensity in those eyes made him shudder.

Fortunately, Maze got tired of glaring down at the ninja and moved off on his own. Naruto scratched his head, "What wassat about? You piss him off or something?"

Tsunade sat next to Otis, pounding back a tankard with the man. She would definately consider trading something with Green Knot for learning how to make this beer. It tasted better than sake and worked even faster. She looked to Otis and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Otis, I know he was your cousin and he was a hell of a fighter too..."

Otis wiped his mouth, "I think he planned this to be his last. His kids're grown up with families of their own. There was talk in the council of retiring him from teaching. And old warriors like me don't take too well to retirement."

Jiraiya swallowed some roast he was eating, "I hear that, if I ever get that old, I'll probably arrange for a fight to die in..."

Otis let out a loud laugh, "Yea right, you'll go to the most expensive brothel you can find rent all the hookers and die of a heart attack so you won't have to pay!"

This brought a big laugh from Tsunade, who slapped Otis on the back. She shook her head, Jiraiya looked like he wanted to punch Otis in the face. Maze made his way over to Otis, stepping over various people in his path.

"Boy! Over here!" Otis waves the green haired youth over. "Tsunade, have you met my son Maze yet?"

Tsunade looked over Maze, "This is yours? I should have figured, I can see where he gets his good looks!"

Maze looked at Tsunade like she was crazy, "Lady, you better take that back or I won't hesitate to beat the difference into you."

Tsunade, Otis, and Jiraiya burst out laughing at Maze. He stood there looking pissed in general, he hated his father and now was pretty sure he hated his dad's friends as well. Otis wiped a tear from his eye as he finished laughing, "Anyway son, now that you've been promoted and all, I've got your first assignment..."

A little later, all the warriors had gathered outside by the boats, beside the larger boats was a smaller one. A procession carried the cloth wrapped figure of the Captain on board. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood beside Dagger, Maze, and Vulvine on the shore. Vulvine was supporting a very drunk Steel who was barely coheirant enough to hold his head up. Naruto whispered to Dagger, "(What's up with the boat?)"

"That boat is going to be the captain's send off to the Warrior's Heaven."

Naruto scratched his head, didn't they just bury their dead like normal people? Westerners are weird. He noticed an older woman in a lond black dress standing before the boat. She raised her hands and spoke out in a foreign tongue.

"She's saying the Warrior's Prayer. _Low there on the bloody field, though my body is torn and broken. I fear no evil, for I have seen my forefathers. They bid me join them and take my place amoung the brave. In the halls of valour where I shall now dwell forever."_

The woman takes a cup from a man, drinking from it before stepping on board the ship and lying beside the captain. Naruto blinked, turning back to Dagger for an explanation.

"That's the Captain's wife, the potion she just drank will put her in a deep sleep. She's going to follow him into the afterlife."

Sakura looked a bit shocked, "Sh-she's letting them"

Maze put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "She's very old, her children have grown and gone to start their own lives. Without the Captain she has nothing in this world to stay for, let her go."

The group watched as men with torches lit the boat afire and launched the ship, letting it float on the current as it burned. Naruto held the dagger from the captain close to his side, squeezing the hilt as the Captain and his wife left for that warriors heaven. He wondered if he would be allowed into such a place when he died. Were the Kages of previous generations there? Did Haku and Zabuza go there? His mind drifting on the currents, his heart going out to the stranger who fought for a village not his own.

Maze's eyes travelled with the ship, sending his fondest farewell with the man who taught him the deadly trade of monster slaying. He was a captain now and a man in the eyes of the village. Barely even through his first day and he already had an assignment to carry out. He looked to the three ninjas in his presence, he decided he had to start as soon as possible. His father was very clear about what had to be done. And he was ready to carry out his first appointed task, even with that all to familiar voice niggling him in the back of his mind. Nothing would sway him from his duty...

To Be Continued...

What task did Otis give Maze? Does Maze harbor hate towards Sasuke for the accident? Will Naruto ever understand foreigners? Find out in our next thrilling installment: Without a Trace


	3. Without a Trace

**Naruto:**

**World Tour**

**By**: Nagi-Oki, The Kabuto no Miko

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto. The foreigners and weirdoes they meet is another story.

**Chapter 3: Without A Trace**

Sunlight filtering through the window roused the drowsing Sakura Haruno from her blissful slumber and dreams of romantic missions with Sasuke. She yawned and stretched, she never felt more rested in her life! She smiled to herself, it was the first time since becoming a genin that she had actually gotten a restful sleep AND woke up without feeling groggy. She opened her eyes and almost panicked, she was in the hospital!

She hopped up out of the bed and looked around, surely enough it was the local Konoha hospital. How the heck did she end up here? She tried remembering if she was in a fight. No, there was no fight, at least she didn't think so. She opened the closet to see her black funeral kimono hanging. That's right! She went to the Captain's funeral. Then...then...Maze invited them to his tent for a drink. Did she get drunk and fall into a ditch? The kimono was clean and she didn't have any scratches or anything. What happened?

"I see you're awake."

Sakura spun around to see the familiar masked sensei, Kakashi, standing in the doorway. He walked over to the bed and sat down, "You really gave everyone a scare there Sakura, we thought you might sleep forever."

She tilted her head at this, "Huh? How long was I..."

"Asleep? Oh 7 days."

Sakura facefaulted onto the ground, "7 DAYS? What happened? How drunk was I?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, "Drunk? According to the doctor you were drugged. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

Sakura plopped down on the bed sighing and rubbing her forehead, "Not a lot, I remember going to the funeral for the Captain. Having a drink with that Maze guy..."

The older ninja nodded, "Nothing after that?"

"Well, I think Naruto and Sasuke had a drink too but I can't remember too clearly. Is Sasuke and Naruto here? I hope I didn't embarrass myself in front of them!"

Kakashi hmmed before getting to his feet, "So you don't know where they are?"

Sakura blinked out of swagger down memory lane. She spun around to face her sensei, "No, I thought they were with you..."

"Afraid not, they never came back. Jiraiya's gone too. It's likely Jiraiya took the boys for training but there's some doubt to that. Especially if you were drugged."

The pink-haired ninja was now feeling pangs of panic in her stomach, her teammates were missing and she was alone. She felt a little shame about letting her friends be taken from her while she was drugged. Kakashi must have sensed her feelings because the next thing she knew, his hand was now patting her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them."

Sakura offered the jounin a small smile, his words did bring some comfort. Kakashi was a man of his word and if he said they'd be found, they would be found.

In the office of the Hokage, Tsunade was going over paperwork. What a time for two of the top genins and her drunken pervert of a teammate to run off to god knows where. TonTon nudging her ankle brought her out of the half blind rage she was in. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she picked up her pet and cradled the little pig on her lap. Her assistant/confidant, Shizune was going over a map of the surrounding areas, checking off the locations that were being searched thuroughly.

Shizune turned to Tsunade, "They're not in the eastern territories or the southern, and the good news is there's no traces of them near the Sound Village."

Tsunade internally breathed a sigh of relief, that was one headache she didn't need. She stroked TonTon's head, "Where would Jiraiya take the boys...? Aside from the local hot springs and strip clubs..."

Shizune eh hehed softly before turning to the incoming reports, going over them as throughly as possible. They had spent the weak turning the village and neighboring villages upside down looking for the missing three but to no avail. They were missing and no trace was left. The visitors from Green Knot left shortly after the funeral, but they searched the ships thuroughly and no traces were found. Tsunade thought long and hard about what they would have to do, they needed to act fast especially with the two most wanted nins in the village gone.

Sakura was just discharged from the hospital and was now on her way home. Her eyes were downcast, worry and dread ping-ponging in her head. She hoped Sasuke and Naruto were ok, she knew that Orochimaru was after Sasuke and Naruto had problems of his own. But if Jiraiya-sama was with them, they would be ok...She hoped. Oh man, her forehead was going to be a roadmap of worry lines at this rate.

"Sakura-san!"

She spun hearing the welcome familiar voice of Rock Lee. He was running up to her with a bouquet of daisies in hand, courtesy of Yamanaka flower shop. Trailing behind him was Neji, Ten Ten, and their teacher Gai. Lee stopped in front of Sakura holding out the bouquet for her, "I'm so sorry I couldn't give these to you sooner, we've been out combing the country side for your friends."

Sakura accepted the flowers from Lee with a smile, "That's ok, I slept for a real long time."

"Actually he kept telling us how he could _awaken sleeping beauty with true love's first kiss_." Said the ever cynical Neji. His words sending Lee's cute face bright red with embarrassment.

Sakura eh hehed to herself, "That's uh, sweet..."

Lee held up an envelope, "I-I also got you a card and had everyone sign it."

Sakura felt genuinely touched by that, Lee was sweet enough to take time out of his busy life to get everyone to sign a card for her. Lee was definately a good friend, a tear welled up in her eye for a minute.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?"

"Oh I'm sorry Lee, it's just...I'm so worried about Sasuke and Naruto. Fat lot of good I am to them, I get knocked out somehow and poof! They're gone without so much as a goodbye."

Lee awwed, leaning in to try hugging Sakura. But she held out her hand to keep him at bay.

Ten Ten stepped in at this point, "But there is some good news, there's no sign that they've gone near the Hidden Sound Village so they must be pretty safe."

Sakura gave a small smile, but it was half-hearted and weak. Gai stepped forward, giving Sakura a gentle pat on the head, "Don't worry, Team Gai swears that we will not give up until we find your missing teammates! Even if we have to search the four corners of the world! The firey spirit of youth will guide us to your friends!"

With that Gai gave a thumbs up and his glistening smile. Lee mimicked the pose to a T. Ten Ten sweatdropped and Neji considered seeing if the Hidden Sand Village would welcome him there. Sakura stood silently for a moment going over Gai's words in her mind. Would they have to go THAT far in order to find them? Something went off inside her head, she had an idea and knew what to do.

She bowed, thanking the group for their support and ran off towards her home to drop off the flowers and get changed. She had to go speak with the Hokage.

**To Be Continued...**

How did Sakura get drugged? Where did Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Naruto go? Will Lee EVER get Sakura to hug him?

The answers to these questions in **Chapter 4: A Horse With No Name**

The next chapter will be posted once I get 10 reviews.


	4. A Horse With No Name

**Naruto:**

**World Tour**

**By**: Nagi-Oki, The Kabuto no Miko

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto. The foreigners and weirdoes they meet is another story.

**Chapter 4: A Horse With No Name**

The sheets of rain and ripping thunder did not sway the great avenger Sasuke from despencing justice to his brother. Itachi was cornered, on his knees, his clothes shredded and ruined clinging to his dripping wet shivering frame. His eyes which would normally bare the Sharingan were now quaking with fear.

He spoke in a soft whimper of a voice, "P-please Sasuke...D-don't kill me...I'm sorry, please spare me!"

Sasuke stood towering over his cowering brother, "_Sorry_? NOW you're _sorry_? Forget forgiveness, _dear_ brother! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!"

Sasuke reeled his arm back, readting a Chidori for his brother's skull. Itachi covered his head letting out a high pitched wail as he braced himself for the final blow. That blow never came to Itachi, because someone's big fat leg had kicked Sasuke in the stomach!

Sasuke groaned awake, it was the best dream he had ever had and some idiot had to smack him in the stomach and ruin it! He was going to maim, torture, and kill the sunuva...Naruto? He was lying in a bed with the drooling, snoring imbecile, his leg draped gracelessly over Sasuke's stomach. He grit teeth together, giving the dobe a good hard shove out of the bed. Naruto fell out of the bed with a graceful thud and a loud yeouch!

After the initial shock of waking up next to an idiot, Sasuke was ready to take stock of the situation. He blinked realizing they weren't in his house and he was pretty sure this wasn't Naruto's either. The room was all wooden paneling, with a wooden floor, a small closet, a dresser, a nightstand, and a lamp. There was a window close enough to the bed where he could peak out. As he leaned over to look outside, Naruto groaned rubbing the swollen lump on his head.

"Awwww, whydja wake me up? I was having the best dream ever!"

Sasuke gawked at what he saw, it was a rural farming community. All the houses were log cabins of varying heights and sizes. There were large field of plants and grazing fields for livestock. Even the people milling about were a far cry from the sandle and kimono wearing citizens of Konoha.

"You bastard! You listen to me when I'm yelling at you!"

Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke and scrambled to get him in a headlock. Sasuke was unprepared, so Naruto in his rage had already gotten him in a lock, "You dumbass! Look at where we are! We're not in Konoha anymore dobe!"

The door opened and in stepped Jiraiya, only he was in a loose fitting poet's shirt and pants, "Looks like you two are awake! C'mon, it's breakfast time and we've got a lot to talk about."

Naruto reluctantly released Sasuke and followed Jiraiya out into a modest kitchen. They took a seat at the table looking around curiously. A pot was already on the stove cooking something and there was some hot tea waiting for them.

Jiraiya casually sipped at his tea, "First of all, we're no where NEAR Konoha or any of the eastern countries. We're in the western village of Green Knot. It has been decided that since you two are so much trouble, the Hokage thought it best if you received some special training under the new captain, Maze Ursarius Bakanetsu."

Naruto jumped up, "You mean we're on the other side of the world?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin, "Well, not exactly..."

"That's so cool! I can't wait to see what cool fighting techniques Maze has! Ohh! Can we kill a monster too? I mean can I make the killing blow! And I'll bring the head back to the village!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, that green-haired fierce eyed swordsman was their teacher? Something about that guy just made him feel ill inside, "So where is our _captain_?"

Jiraiya held up a sealed letter, "I found this in my room. It's from Maze..."

The letter read:

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**I have business to attend to and will not be there when you awaken. As such, I'm turning you over to my sister. She'll teach you the basics of living in our village and what will be expected of you. I expect you three to treat her with the utmost respect and decorum you can manage. If I hear anything less than satisfactory from her regarding any of you, I will see to it that your training is ESPECIALLY excruciating. Also if either of you try anything on her, I will flat out kill you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Maze Ursarius Bakanetsu**_

_**PS. That goes double for you, frog-face.**_

Jiraiya fumed, "Frog face! Where does he get off calling me that!"

Naruto laughed, "He speaks the truth!"

Jiraiya childishly turned his head from the table, "I'll bet his sister is some axe wielding she-hun with muscles as big as your mouth!"

Naruto growled, getting ready to fight Jiraiya when the door of the house opened. In stepped a girl about Maze's age with long wavy pink hair. Not the candy pink color of Sakura's but more of a magenta color. Her gentle almost motherly eyes sparkled a radiant blue color. Her smile was warm and kind, not one hint of malice behind it. She closed her eyes smiling to the group, "Good morning, I'm Mirru Karyo Bakanetsu. I'm Maze's sister."

Naruto and Jiraiya froze at the table, Naruto backed down into his seat. Jiraiya rubbed his chin looking back at the letter, "This is going to be a harder promise than I thought."

Mirru stepped inside, she was wearing a simple peasant dress and laced up bodice. Her fingure was a little fuller than Sakura or Ino's but she moved with definate grace. She was carrying a basket of eggs, "I hope you boys are ready, we have a BIG day ahead of us."

Naruto elbowed Sasuke, "(Ne, Sasuke, she's a looker isn't she? I hope she's not violently psychotic as Sakura though...Her hair kinda reminds me of Sakura's...)"

Sasuke averted his eyes, yes the girl was pretty but he was more concerned with training. Why did he have to be dragged out to the boonies with a pervert and an idiot to train? Then the answer came to him...Orochimaru. They wanted him away from Orochimaru, and Naruto away from his brother. It seemed like a good plan, travelling here was probably a huge deal and took a lot of time. So even if they were found it would take them a lot of time to travel.

Mirru was spooning some textured glop from the pot into three bowls, "It'll be nice to have some company in the house, father's always busy and mother lives in the mountains. It gets so quiet here. Here we go!"

She cheerfully placed the bowls before the three with spoons. Jiraiya poked at it with his spoon, Naruto just sniffed at it. It was Sasuke that asked the perenial question on all their minds, "What the hell is this?"

"It's oatmeal, think of it as a hot cereal."

Naruto bleghed, "Ya got any instant ramen bowls?"

Mirru's confused blank expression was followed by a phrase that drained the color from Naruto's face, "Ramen? I don't think I've ever even heard of that..."

Jiraiya mused, "Looks like we're all in for a big change in diet here. Oh well, can't complain about something you can't change."

Sasuke had already spooned some of the mixture into his mouth as Naruto stood there, frozen in time. He looked over, "Got anything to flavor it with?"

Mirru nodded, "I have fresh strawberry jam, brown sugar, orange marmalade, and some maple syrup."

Jiraiya tasted some of the mixture, "I'll try the strawberry jam."

Sasuke hmmed, "I'll try that maple syrup."

Mirru handed out the condiments when into the house burst a laughing Dagger. She was holding a video camera up recording her brother walking around with a fishbowl on his head like a space helmet. Vulvine followed behind, talking in an upset manner, "Steel, I'm being serious. Now tell me what you did with my fish."

Steel spun around with his arms out, "Not now! Can't you see I'm a wiggy angry space man on a rampage! Rrraaarr! When wills yous loirn dat evil is wrong-hahted!"

Mirru eh hemed, silencing the reverie, "And why did you just barge into the house unexpected?"

Dagger moved the camera behind her back, scratching the back of her head blushingly, "Um, my latest project...The Thing From Uranus. This is the part where the thing kidnaps the princess and holds her hostage."

Mirru shook her head as she took the bowl off of Steel's head, "Honestly, you didn't even ask me if I wanted the part. You two play too much as is without dragging me into another one of your home movies."

Naruto poked at the oatmeal sadly with his spoon sniffling about being so far from his beloved ramen. Sasuke had finished his bowl taking it to the sink and washing it out. Dagger spied the three from Konoha, then inspiration struck her anew. With a quick movement she switched tapes in the camera before turning her attention to the three, "So they're staying at your house! We have to document this for posterity!"

Before Mirru could stop her, Dagger sped right over to Jiraiya, getting the camera right in his face, "Today's moments are tomorrow's memories! EXTREME CLOSE UP!" Dagger practically shoved the camera right up Jiraiya's nose, getting a big close up of his nose hairs. Naruto saw this and started snickering to himself.

Dagger zipped over, pinning Sasuke to the fridge behind the camera, "Day one of Life in Green Knot, and I'm here to ask the burning question...What do foreign tongues taste like?"

Sasuke called out to Mirru, "Mirru! Get thisthisbubbling lunatic away from me!"

Mirru was about to grab Dagger's shoulder when the speedy runner zipped over to Naruto, "And how about you shorty? Any words for the public?"

Naruto was more than willing to play around with Dagger. He dramatically stood up on the chair, "Yes indeed I do! I Uzumaki Naruto intend to master the jutsus of Green Knot and return to Konoha where I will be welcomed with open arms as a hero! I'll slay the baddest beasts you throw at me! Bring it on!"

With that Naruto did a macho pose, flexing his muscles and looking mean into the camera. Mirru had had enough playing around, "Alright you two play time's over. Naruto, sit down and finish your breakfast. Dagger, you wait outside."

The two were still ignoring Mirru, Naruto now making rude faces into the camera. Mirru sighed, raising her hand and concentrating, Dagger felt preassure on her belt before being lifted by it. The speedy shutterbug grumbled as she hovered in mid air, "Fine, fine, I get the message. I'll wait outside, I need to get more tape anyway."

Mirru lowers Dagger who saunters out of the house muttering something about a pink-haired killjoy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How did you do that?"

Mirru turned to Sasuke, "I'm a mage or magic user. It's a simple levitation spell."

Naruto turned, still trying to avoid eating the glop before him, "Hey, hey, you use magic? That's cool! Teach us to use magic too! Well, teach me anyway. Sasuke doesn't need to know magic!"

Sasuke hmphed, folding his arms. Mirru held up her hands, "Now, now, boys. There'll be plenty of time for that after we get you settled. I'll just go get you two a change of clothes. Then we'll go tour the village."

Jiraiya finished off his bowl, sipping his tea casually as he watched Mirru toddle off to go get clothes. He grins to himself, thinking what a looker Maze's sister is, "Better eat up Naruto, you'll need your stength. You been asleep for over a weak."

Naruto shot up, "A weak? How the heck did that happen! I like sleeping in but that's ridiculous!"

Jiraiya smiled smugly as he sipped his tea, "Maze slipped you two some weak sleep when you drank with him. It's a very potent sleeping potion they use here. Once consumed you sleep for a weak. Nice thing is you'll have the best dreams of your life while out."

Sasuke rubbed his head, "That explains my dream...It was the best one I've had in years."

A little later, after Mirru force-fed Naruto the cold oatmeal and the boys got changed into the loose fitting shirts, comfortable pants, and leather shoes, Mirru took the boys and Jiraiya on a tour of the village. The most interesting points were the smithy, the town meeting pit, the weapons storage house, the mage guild house, and the Grand Hall of Valour. Of course Dagger and Steel followed, Dagger snapping off pictures every few minutes or getting in the way with her camcorder.

Jiraiya smiled to some washer women by the river, "Nice little village you got here Mirru, really rustic, down to earth and back to nature..."

Mirru smiled, "This village has been around for several hundred years and very little's changed. Our people believe in preserving our way of life while the world passes by."

Naruto watched some older men practicing their fighting, "Hey Mirru, when're we gonna get to training? I can't wait to try one of those swords out."

Mirru blinked, tilting her head, her hand tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I'm afraid that'll have to wait until Maze gets back by the end of the weak. I'm not a fighter, I wouldn't know where to begin teaching you. So I'm just going to teach you utilitarian tasks."

Naruto huhs? Sasuke sighs, "She means everyday stuff people do, dobe. So what do we do first?"

Mirru smiled as she lead the group over to a fence. She whistled loudly. Then a from the field came walking over some horses, beautiful strong equines. They heard the whistle and headed straight for the source. She turned around, "We'll start with basic horseback riding."

The pink-haired lass lead them to the main stable where a majority of the horses were kept. Naruto bee-lined to a tall black draft-type horse. The horse was a giant, big as a tree, the feet seemed to shake the very earth with a casual stomp. The boy's eyes went wide as he stared up at the horse, "Wooooow..."

"I see you like my father's warhorse, Sleipneir. He's the most powerful of all our warhorses. But he's a big pussy cat at heart."

Mirru demonstrates by stroking the nose of the beast, who gently snorted and watched her. She took an apple from a nearby barrel and placed it in Naruto's hand, "Here, make friends."

Naruto nervously held the apple up to the horse, half afraid the horse might bite him. But Sleipneir's deft lips tickled over Naruto's hand as he ate the apple. He couldn't help but giggle, "Heh heh, it tickles! Can I learn on him please?"

Mirru patted Naruto's head, "Maybe after some practice, but let's see if I can find some suitable horses for you."

The girl looked through the stables, her bright eyes glancing over each stall's occupants before moving on. She stopped and turned, pointing at some horses barely bigger than Sasuke, "Here we go! We'll start you off on the training ponies!"

Sasuke and Naruto almost fell over hearing that and seeing the little horses. Naruto looked at Mirru like she lost her mind, "T-training ponies? You can't be serious!"

Mirru blinked, surprised by the reaction, "But your friend Jiraiya said neither of you had ever ridden before. And ponies are a lot gentler on children than a real horse."

Sasuke and Naruto just stare at Mirru, wide eyed, mouths agape. She just called the two ninjas **children**. Jiraiya was straining to keep from laughing, the poor girl just stood there, a blush decorating her pail cheeks.

"Was it something I said?"

Naruto thrust his finger towards Mirru, "Do you know who we ARE? We're ninjas of the Hidden Village of the Leaf! One of the most powerful ninja villages in the east! We've fought demon snake monsters, evil sand raccoons, and freaky guys in green spandex! And you have the nerve to call us children?"

"Young Naruto please understand, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm only looking out for your best interest."

Sasuke turns, folding his arms, "I have to agree with Naruto on this, you underestimate our abilities."

"But I..."

Jiraiya leaned over Mirru's shoulder, whispering as he stole a quick glance down her peasant shirt, "It's better if you just let them ride a real horse, humiliate themselves, then make them ride the ponies. Otherwise they'll just keep fighting you."

Mirru rubbed her forehead letting out a heavy sigh, "Ok, I'll let you two ride horses but if you get hurt you'll have to listen when I decide what's for your own good ok?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, happy enough to have gotten his way. Sasuke just gave his typical aloof 'hmph' as an answer. Mirru picked out two horses for the boys and gave a demonstration on saddling the horses and attaching the reins. Dagger of course was standing by with her camera, ready to record the ordeal.

Dagger oohed as she watched Mirru lead a deep brown horse and a grey horse out of the stable, "Good choices, this is gonna be good."

Mirru held the reins as she directed Naruto in what to do, "Ok, now put your right foot in the stirrup. Then, hold onto the saddle and pull yourself up, swinging your left leg over."

Naruto grinned putting his foot into the stirrup, he started to pull himself up when his footing slipped in the stirrup. His foot was now through the stirrup, he let out a starled cry as his grip slipped and he fell. The horse, startled by the noise takes off in a trot, draggiong Naruto along the ground.

"Gaaaaahhhh! Stupid horse! Stop! Please stop! What's horse for stop?"

Sasuke let a smug hmph go as he watched Naruto being dragged across the pasture. He took Mirru's intruction and mounted the horse, once on top he gave a self-assured smirk, "Can't you go five minutes without screwing up, dobe? Now how do I make it go?"

As Mirru tried telling Sasuke to gently squeeze with his feet, the arrogant young ninja in advertently kicked the horse's side. The horse took off at top speed, Sasuke's hands clinging to the saddle horn for dear life as he bounced on the saddle screaming.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Mirru put her face in her hands, shaking her head in embarrassment, "Why wouldn't they listen?"

Jiraiya had cracked up laughing, leaning against the fence post. His face bright red with mirth as he slapped his knee, "They're gettin' what they deserve! Let 'em be, the lesson needs to soak in!"

"Dagger, go stop the horses, ple...Dagger?"

Her friend's too busy chasing after the boys with her camera, getting great shots of them. Mirru sighs heavily as Dagger follows Naruto getting a good strip of him screaming for help.

"PUT THE CAMERA DOWN AND HELP ME DAMMIT!"

Dagger just laughed and continued her naration, "Blondie here, couldn't even get ON the horse while Blackie over there succeeded in ticking the horse off!"

Mirru sighed heavily, watching the scene from the sidelines, "Can I go help them now? How long does it take them to learn their lesson?"

Jiraiya looked up at the sun, "Give 'em a couple of hours, just to be sure. Now why don'tcha show me that brewery your dad said was here?"

About two hours later, Mirru had finally regained control of the horses. She freed Naruto, whose shirt was now in shreds from being dragged through the field. Sasuke, glad to be off the horse was quick to request an icepack, a BIG one. Mirru only agreed to treat them if they promised to listen to her from now on. Soon the two were back in the house, Naruto lying on the floor while Mirru rubbed salve onto his scraped up back. Sasuke was seated on an icepack, his behind couldn't have been in more agony.

Naruto looked up at Mirru with a sheepish look, "Uh...Mirru? Can we try riding the PONIES tomorrow?"

Sasuke winced as he chimed in, "Yes, ponies are good...little horses less hurt..."

Mirru offered a small smile, the two boys had indeed learned something from their adventure. She nodded, "Ok but remember, you have to listen to me..."

The boys nodded, deciding it was less painful to let a girl tell them what to do. Jiraiya smirked to himself, the two were sure showing the Green Knot people what Konoha ninjas were made of: bravado and stupidity. He couldn't help but hope that Tsunade could cover up the disappearance for a while.

"GYAAACHOO!"

Tsunade sniffed, rubbing her nose, "You were saying Sakura?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "I want your permission to assemble a team and go look for Sasuke and Naruto."

The Hokage sighed, "Sakura, I've already had everyone searching the area. They're not anywhere near Konoha."

"I know, that's why I want permission to leave the boundries of the country to find them."

Sakura felt Tsunade's eyes widden before she even opened them. Tsunade was surprised that Sakura would jump to such an extreme conclusion. She thought for a minute, if she turned Sakura down, the girl might be crazy enough to risk going off on her own.

A smile tugged at the corners of Tsunade's mouth, "Sakura, I think you have a point. If any leads come in from out of the country, I'll put you in the team I send alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Tsunade-sama, and I was wondering if it was possible for me to train under you in the mean time. I respect your abilities and I want to be strong for my friends. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, I want to do something and stop burdening everybody."

Tsunade smiled, Sakura was a strong girl and needed the right guidance. It might be good for her to train the girl, who knows she might have the makings of a great medical ninja in her, "Alright, be here tomorrow around 7 am. And be prepared to sweat..."

**To Be Continued...**

Will Sasuke and Naruto ever learn to listen to Mirru? Will Dagger use the tape as blackmail in the future? Where will Tsunade send Sakura first?

Find out in the NEXT exciting Chapter: Seeking Those Who Walk With Dragons!

Big Thanx to Hikagi, DBoon, RecRaptor, and Donuts for reviewing. Please review I need to know you're out there people!


	5. Seeking Those Who Walk With Dragons

http/ Tour

**By**: Nagi-Oki, The Kabuto no Miko

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto. The foreigners and weirdoes they meet is another story.

**Chapter 5: Seeking Those Who Walk With Dragons**

Sakura had begun training under Tsunade about a weak ago and it was intense training, she had 100 of her attention unlike about 6 to 7 like she had under Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were such handfuls, who could blame him. She had shown a lot of improvement and a lot of promise as a medical ninja.

Her training was cut short when Shizune had given Tsunade a notice that had her call together a genin team. She had summoned Gai's team of TenTen, Lee, and Neji.

Tsunade handed a folder to Gai, "You four and Sakura are going to travel outside our countries' borders to the Country of the East. There are rumors that Jiraiya has traveled that far and might have taken the boys there. Once you get there, you must find the Village of the Blue Dragon. Your contact will be of the Long clan, otherwise known as the _Dragon-Blooded_ clan."

Gai gave his glaring smile, "Not to worry, my team will locate our wayward shinobi, knock some sense into them, and bring them home!"

That promise was made three days ago. The team had hopped a train heading to the East country and would be there in the morning. Sakura was too worried to sleep. She stared out the window at the stars, wondering what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. She wondered if they were warm and safe. She wondered if Jiraiya was with them. She wondered how long TenTen would keep snoring like she was trying to snort a banana.

The other kunoichi had dozed off hours ago, leaving Sakura plenty of quiet time to worry a nice little ulcer in the lining of her stomach. She would feel so much better when they found their contact and searched for this village.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked over at Lee, she almost forgotten he was there. How long was he was awake? She offered a small smile, "Sorry Lee did I wake you?"

The bowl cut genin shook his head, "No, I'm not tired. But I'm concerned about you."

Sakura felt the smile run from her face, her eyes drifting downwards.

"I know if Neji and TenTen ever vanished, I'd go CRAZY! But I know that Naruto and Sasuke are tough, they're probably just training somewhere safe. But I promise to do everything I can to help bring them back for you!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle inside, Lee was so sweet to her. Too bad he looked so weird, if he looked more like Sasuke or to a lesser extent anybody else she'd happily forsake Sasuke to Ino-pig for him. But he was a good friend and she couldn't really picture him as anything else right now.

"Thank you Lee, I really appreciate it. I care about all my friends and if anything were to happen to them I'd never forgive myself..."

Lee offered Sakura one of those trademarked Gai/Lee pristine grins that could blind an eagle in midair. He then threw her the thumbs up. Sakura sweat dropped, that was another thing about Lee she didn't like. He was like a character out of an after school special or something. BIG TURN OFF.

The train pulled into the station of the East Country, one of the four directional countries outside the elemental belt. The cultures were similar but still varied in many ways. These countries are similar to China in design and population. This city bordered on a tremendous bamboo forest that lead all the way to the mist shrouded mountains that stood like silent watch towers of the quiet city below.

Sakura and Lee woke their teammates, eager to see what the outside country looked like. They noticed the stures of the buildings were very ornate, especially the roof tops. The colors of the village were much more vibrant than that of their stucato and cement buildings back home. Lee and TenTen couldn't help but 'Ooooh' and 'Aaaah' at the sights. Neji casually looked around thinking to himself how gaudy this city looked.

A man dressed in a shirt similar to TenTen's with longer sleeves approached the group, looking over them speculatively for a moment before asking, "Gai Maito and company?"

Gai flashed a grin and nodded, "The famed Green Beast of Konoha in the flesh!"

"I am Cho Gilong, representative of the Lord of the city. I have been instructed to take you to our security building for a briefing."

Gai gestured for his students to follow Cho, who led them to a a man drawn rikshaw. Soon they arrived at the security station where they met the chief of staff. The man showed an impressive degree of politeness and decorum for a captain.

"I understand you wish to visit the Village of Seiryuu, yes?"

Gai nodded, "Yes, it is believed some AWOL ninjas may be hiding out there."

"Ah, the village you seek is our most powerful weapon and defense against invaders and hostiles. Finding it will not be easy on your part, the denizens of the forest are quite particular about who can see their home. I will provide you a map that will show you how to find the village. But be fore warned, you will be tested twice before the village will either accept or reject your presence."

Neji raised an eyebrow at this, "What kind of tests?"

"Tests of your character and intentions, I can not exactly tell you what to expect but be alert. Although you can not see them, Long eyes will be watching your every move."

Sakura remembered that name, "You mean as in the Dragon-Blooded clan?"

The chief looked a bit surprised, "You've heard of them from your country?"

"Not really, the Hokage said that's who we were supposed to find. What do you know about them?"

"Very little, they are a bloodline clan that dates back farther than our records reach. They have an affinity for dragons, some rumor that they ARE dragons that take human form. The clan is very protective of their secrets."

Neji folded his arms, "Basically, a lot of conjecture and rumors but nothing concrete."

"Somewhat, but their reputation is well deserved. Of all the clans in the village, they are the most feared and respected. We'll supply you with a map leading into the forests surrounding the village and some supplies."

Gai stood up, "Well thank you for your help, we greatly appreciate it!"

Gilong entered carrying a big box, "Oh good! You did not leave yet, the lord has a gift he wants you to have in the spirit of good will."

Gai lets loose waterfalls from his eyes as he goes into a dramatic swelling with joy pose, "The kindness of your lord is too great! We thank you from the bottom of our hearts!"

Gilong blinks, a little unsure how to respond. He looks to Neji, "Does he need to lie down? Is he prone to seizures?"

"No, he does this all the time. Thank you anyway, what is it?"

"One of our village's FINEST export goods!"

Neji opened the box and saw a box full of folded shaped cookies, "What are they?"

"Fortune cookies. A whole box for you all."

Lee perked up and reached in grabbing a few, "Wow! Thank you, I was getting hungry."

The mini-Gai clone popped a whole cookie in his mouth, crunching the almond flavored cookie with a smile on his face.But he stopped, a curious, confused expression mared his face as he reached ito his mouth and pulled out a small strip of paper. He looked to Gilong, "I think this one's defective, there's a paper in it."

"That's your fortune, read the slip."

"Oh..._Put your faith in in those you treasure, and you will never be lead astray_...Hey! That's pretty good!"

Neji furrowed his brow in despair, apparently they found a way to fit mini Gai-isms into food. He had a feeling every cookie in this box contained some corny wisdom or another and Lee would not stop until he had an entire collection.

**About two hours later in the bamboo jungle...**

"_Fortune favors the brave_!"

Lee pocketed another strip of paper, then reached back into the box he was carrying. He pulled out another cookie. TenTen and Sakura had grown weary of Lee's newfound obsession about an hour ago. He had done nothing but eat fortune cookies and spouted out Confucian gibberish everytime he finished one. And the box wasn't even half way empty yet! If Lee kept this up, the girls were going to hurt Lee.

"Lee, I swear, if you read one more cookie I'll have to tenketsu your mouth shut."

Or they could go the lazy route and let Neji do it for them. Less mess for them to clean up and it'd be fun to see Neji go ballistic. Sakura's stomach let out a feral growl, one Inner-Sakura would be proud of. She reached absently into the box and grabed a cookie, breaking it in half and removing the strip of paper before eating it.

"Oh! What does yours say Sakura-san?"

Sakura held the piece of paper open and glanced over the writing inside. She froze in mid step, her eyes going wide as she read the strip of paper.

"Sakura?"

"This has to be a joke..."

Gai stepped up behind the pink-haired girl, curious to see what she saw.

"Gai-sensei?"

"It says..._Heads up, the first test is coming your way_..."

**Meanwhile in the Village of Green Knot...**

"GAAAAHHH! HELP HELP IT'S GONE BERSERK!"

Echoed over the calm village as Sasuke and Naruto ran for their very lives. One of their daily chores was to help the shepherds with their flocks of woolly monsters called sheep. But unfortunately, one of the large males with VERY VERY big horns decided that Naruto and Sasuke weren't welcome. So the powerful four curled horned beast would chase the two whenever it got the chance. And today was such a chance.

"Sasuke! Stop that monster with your Sharingan!"

"Baka! Sharingans don't work on animals! Shut up and keep running!"

Naruto blinked seeing a familiar green-haired captain watching them as they ran from the sheep, "Hi Maze! Little help?"

Maze gestured for the boys to run towards him. The two ninjas ran right past Maze, the sheep stopping a few yards short of the young captain. The beast lowered it's head, snorting fiercely as it's hoof scraped the ground, preparing to charge. Maze stood his ground, his lionesque eyes locked with the sheep's.

Naruto and Sasuke scrambled over the fence, panting and gasping for air as they watch the older warrior stare down the sheep. Of course Dagger was there, recording their ordeal with her camera, laughing herself sick as she watched. Naruto glared at the speedy blonde, "And why didn't you help us?"

"Think of it as cardiovascular training, you two are too fat anyway!"

"Oi oi! Who are you calling fat?"

"I'm calling you fat, fatty! Want another helping of fat, fatty?"

"Stop calling me fat! I'm just waiting for a growth spurt!"

Of course compared to the stream-lined runners like Dagger and her brother, the ninjas would appear a little on the porky side. When you have the metabolism of a hummingbird on speed, it was hard to find anyone scrawnier than yourself. Sasuke hmphed, turning to watch Maze take on the evil sheep from hell.

With a loud 'baaaaaa', the sheep charged, ready to launch the captain into the lower stratosphere. Before the sheep's head could connect Maze's hands shot out and caught the horns, locking the two in a pushing match. The sheep baaaaa-ed again, shakily taking a hoof step forward, trying to out power Maze. The green-haired captain grunted and took a foot step forward, showing the sheep he wasn't backing down.

Naruto chewed on his nails this was so exciting, here was the guy who slayed a wolf monster engaged in a test of strength with the demonic sheep. (Demonic in HIS opinion)

"Go Maze! You show that sheep whose boss!"

Sasuke watched in silence, Maze's reflexes were enough to make ANY ninja proud. From what he could see of his chakra, he deduced Maze had mastered his own body. He thought about it for a minute, calculating it in his head, Maze would probably be about the same age as...As Itachi. He realized something watching Maze pushed the sheep backwards, it's hooved feet scraping up the ground. It was like watching a foreign version of his brother. His stomach clenched, he was definately going to keep an eye on this captain.

With a loud grunt, Maze used his strength to tear the sheep from the ground, slamming him onto his side by his horns. Maze stood back up as the sheep baaa-ed and shook it's head.

"Knock it off, Waldorf...Torturing the newbies is MY job."

The sheep got to his feet and sauntered off back to the herd. Maze turned, walking back to the fence to the cheers of Naruto.

"Woo hoo! You showed that sheep whose the boss!"

Maze leaped over the fence, landing in a crouching position. Jiraiya walked up to the group, "I see Maze is back from his mission, you two can start your training now."

Maze's sharp eyes turned to Jiraiya...

**WHAM**

The Ero-Sennin went flying back 30 feet as Maze thrust his open palm into his mid-section. Naruto gaped in awe as he didn't even expect Maze to even attack. And apparently, neither did Jiraiya as he laid there clutching his bruised gut.

"THAT was for glancing down my sister's shirt. You're lucky I didn't decide to use my knife instead of my palm!"

Jiraiya laid silently, for a minute, trying to figure out how Maze knew about that. He was pretty sure Mirru didn't notice and he was pretty sure Dagger didn't see him do it. Unless Sasuke and Naruto told on him. He was going to get those two for this.

"You ever treat my sister like that again and I'll rip your joy department right off, fry it up, and serve it to you for dinner. And I'm just evil enough to do it."

Even that threat was enough to scare Jiraiya back up onto his feet. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Maze, I mean really you should take it as a compliment. Your sister is very pretty and very nice..."

Maze held up a hand, "The subject is officially moot, stay away from her or I'll kill you. Ok, ninja brats we're gonna start our training today. Follow me."

Naruto was positively overjoyed at finally being able to train again. Mirru was nice and her cooking was fantastic, despite the lack of ramen, but she just gave them chores to do. She didn't know how to train fighters, just feed them. Maze lead the two out to an open field. Dagger of course trailed behind, filming all the way.

"And now, begins Blondie and Blackie's training! Let's see how ninjas stand up to those who are trained in the ancient art of combat. Sure ninjas have their nifty lil' tools and their cheap brand of magic with making shadow puppets. But we here have courage and valour as our tools and a die-hard will of tempered steel as our magic!"

Naruto heyed, "Hey! Ninjas are way better than some monster killers!"

"Dagger, shut up with the narration, I need their undivided attention for training."

Sasuke stretched out his back, making a loud crack noise, "Perhaps until he becomes adjusted to our fighting styles we should hold back on using jutsus, Naruto."

"You hold ANYTHING back on me and I'll make you regret it. I'm a captain of a squad, it means I have the skills and experience to lead men into battle."

"Hmph, the dobe isn't fit to lead anyone in a conga line, let alone battle."

Maze glared at the two, "That's ANOTHER thing that's gotta go. If you two waste enough energy at hissing and spitting at each other to defeat an ARMY. Now pay attention, I need to get an idea of what I have to work with. So this is a simple test. Grab my hand."

Naruto blinked, "Huh? That's it? Ha! I'm a billion times faster than Sasuke!"

"So it should be easy then, alright boys. Have at it!"

Naruto and Sasuke instantly vanished from view as they split up and ran, coming for Maze's out stretched hands. Suddenly in a swift motion, Maze grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's arms with his opposing hands, sending the two flying into each other face first. As They crashed to the ground in a heap of pain Maze turned with lowered eyes, "Boys...We got a long _LOOOOOOONG_ way to go..."

**To Be Continued...**

So Team Gai plus Sakura are about to face the first test of the Hidden Dragon Village and Sasuke and Naruto are finally training with Maze! What is this test? Will Sakura learn the truth? Will Sasuke and Naruto get along enough for Maze to teach them?

Hopefully, there will be answers in the next installment: **Test My Best!**

And if you enjoy the World Tour, please read Naruto: World Tour Chronicles 1. Please read and review.


End file.
